


Oblivious

by hoshi (ladylune)



Series: Hidashi Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Bro-Con Hiro, Bro-Con Tadashi, Gen, M/M, Oblivious Hiro, Oblivious Tadashi, Possessive Behavior, also the fire never happened eyyy, brocon is so good ugh da best a+, mutual brocon!hamada brothers, not incest but super brocon so not quite there but close enough lol, the hamada bros are oblivious to each other's extreme brocon tendencies, yandere!hiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylune/pseuds/hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You guys, seriously…”</p>
<p>Tadashi looked up from the book he had been reading, blinking at Wasabi who was standing in the doorway of their lab. His face was distinctively uncomfortable, and actually, now that Tadashi had a good look at it, it sort of reminded him of the face the other man would pull when he saw couples kissing in public. However, he certainly didn’t understand what put it there; he was only sitting here with Hiro after all.</p>
<p>(Anonymous said: Can I have a fic where the team realize that the hamada bros are total brocons for each other when hiro enters uni for ex. excessive physical contact, jealousy, feeding each other etc and the bros dont even know they're doing it. Btw blog is 2 cute ♡</p>
<p>my prompt fill for a prompt sent for Fluffy Friday @positively-hidashi on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> it's official, i suck at naming things ORZ i'm sorry  
> also, i'm sorry for this. it probably deserves someone better to fill, it was such a lovely prompt too, i'm sorry if i have ruined the magnificence of it. anyways, this was a prompt sent in for fluffy friday at [@positively-hidashi](http://positively-hidashi.tumblr.com/) and i am so weak for bro-con hidashi ugh. so weak
> 
> enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: i don't own bh6; also: un-beta'd/half asleep whooo

—X—

 

“You guys, seriously…”

Tadashi looked up from the book he had been reading, blinking at Wasabi who was standing in the doorway of their lab. His face was distinctively uncomfortable, and actually, now that Tadashi had a good look at it, it sort of reminded him of the face the other man would pull when he saw couples kissing in public. However, he certainly didn’t understand what put it there; he was only sitting here with Hiro after all.

“Dashi,” ah, speaking of.

He tore his eyes away from his flustered friend to look down at his little brother. Hiro was sitting in-between his parted legs and had been reclining on Tadashi’s chest, but now he was looking up at him, a frown pulling on his lips.

“Yes Hiro?” He asked with a smile.

“I finished reading,” he said, motioning to the book that Tadashi was holding up for the both of them.

“Ah, okay,” he turned the page for him only to have Hiro’s frown deepen, eyebrows furrowing.

“You didn’t finish,” he pointed out.

Tadashi chuckled because there were no hiding things from Hiro—it was only fair though, Hiro couldn’t hide anything from Tadashi either. As if knowing what Tadashi was thinking, Hiro blushed but didn’t say anything, choosing instead to huff his annoyance and turn the page back.

“You can read ahead,” Tadashi told him.

Hiro rolled his eyes, “I know I can, but I want to read with you so hurry up and read already.”

“Okay hold on Hiro, Wasabi wanted something.” He turned his head to smile at his friend who was still standing there.

“Whoa, when did you get here Wasabi?” Hiro piped up.

“Did you need something?” Tadashi added.

“Whatever it is get it yourself okay, Dashi and I are reading.”

“Hiro!” Tadashi scolded, trying to glare but failing when his brother tilted his head to grin up at him.

Still standing at the door, Wasabi opened his mouth and closed it again when Tadashi sprouted off something in Japanese. Hiro made a quip in the same language, his comment apparently smart assed enough to make Tadashi attack him with tickles.

“I—“

“Tadashi no!” Hiro squealed before bursting into uncontrollable laughter when Tadashi’s fingers brushed against a certain spot.

Wasabi just sighed and backed out of the room, flustered as always when it came to dealing with the Hamada brothers.

“I wonder if Tadashi has the—“

“Don’t bother,” he interrupted, cutting off whatever Honey was about to say when he got close enough, “They’re mid-way into a tickle fight right now.”

“Ah,” was all she said, before giggling and patting him reassuringly on the shoulder.

 

.

 

“and the professor got it all wrong so I—“

“Hiro, open up,” Tadashi interrupted, turning and holding up a sausage cut up to resemble an octopus.

Hiro opened his mouth obediently, taking the food item without a second thought.

Both Honey and Gogo shared a look, waving away the interrupted story with matching expressions of amusement and exasperation.

“Ooo, that’s spicy,” Hiro said once he swallowed.

“But good right?”

Hiro nodded, beaming up at Tadashi. “Were those the sausages I saw you work with the other night?”

Tadashi just smiled, “Yeah, Aunt Cass told me to start with something simple so I just cooked the sausages in the leftover hot sauce she made.”

“They’re great,” Hiro praised before turning back to his own bento. Picking up one of the egg slices, he held it up carefully to Tadashi with chopsticks. “Ahh~”

Tadashi chuckled but took the offering in one bite, chewing it appreciatively. “Was that the tamagoyaki Aunt Cass was talking to you about helping make?”

Hiro blushed and nodded, “Is it good?”

“It’s really sweet—“

Hiro looked down, shoulders slumping.

“—but hey, that doesn’t mean that they’re bad.” Tadashi snatched the chopsticks out of Hiro’s hand, putting them down on the bento before cupping his brother’s face and urging him to look at him.

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better,” Hiro accused him.

“I wouldn’t!” Tadashi proclaimed dramatically.

Hiro giggled, “Liar.”

Tadashi just grinned, “I wouldn’t lie about this, okay. Trust me when I say that they’re delicious.”

Hiro bit down on his lip, doubt written all over his face.

“Uhm…” he looked up as if trying to grasp an idea out of the air, “ah! Okay, let’s switch then. I’ll trade your tamagoyaki for my sausages—“

Both brothers turned, the bubble to their little world popping when Honey burst into loud, flustered laughter. Gogo didn’t make a sound and they couldn’t see her face, but by the way her shoulders were shaking it was safe to assume that she was laughing as well. Hiro and Tadashi shared a look that included furrowed eyebrows and confused expressions.

“Uh…” Hiro said, frowning, “you guys okay?”

“He said sausages,” Gogo whispered loud enough for the brothers to hear.

Honey’s giggles renewed while Tadashi blinked, “Did you guys want some?”

At his offer however, all laughter stopped. Gogo gave Hiro a look that he jolted at, “Wha—“

“Thank you Tadashi, that’s nice of you but Gogo and I are going to pass,” Honey interrupted, smiling sweetly, “we wouldn’t want to make Hiro jealous, right Gogo?”

Gogo’s bubble of gum popped in agreement.

 

.

 

“I don’t like him,” was the first thing Tadashi said after the boy that Hiro was tutoring, left.

“You don’t like anyone who comes in contact with Hiro,” Gogo pointed out from where she sat.

When Tadashi had found out that Hiro was going to tutor someone one on one, he had demanded his brother to make their place of study be the nerd lab. Then he had proceeded to do what he always did when Hiro had to deal with other people: cuddle the crap out of him.

The nerd crew had had to watch Tadashi drag Hiro into his lap and hug him in the middle of his tutoring session, and collectively, they were sure that if one of them hadn’t stepped in the brothers would’ve just kept on cuddling regardless of what was happening. The two had a bad habit of slipping into their own worlds faster than a normal person could blink and if someone wasn’t there to snap them out of it, the kid Hiro was supposed to be teaching would probably walk away with only the knowledge of the Hamada brothers’ extreme bro-con tendencies and nothing else.

 “You _were_ pretty clingy today,” Hiro commented as Tadashi rubbed the underside of his chin all over the boy’s wild hair.

“You enjoyed it,” Tadashi accused, “don’t lie.”

Hiro just laughed, the ability to answer robbed from him when Tadashi’s fingers ran down his ribs.

“You guys should get a room,” Wasabi muttered.

Tadashi blinked at his friend, “What?”

“N-Nothing!” Wasabi stammered.

Tadashi frowned at him before turning his head to Fred who was sitting on Wasabi’s other side. “Fred, what did Wasabi say?”

The mascot, who had been re-reading one of his comics, looked up, “Oh he just—“

“Fred!”

“—said that you guys should get a room.”

Wasabi face-palmed while Tadashi tilted his head at those words, his confusion evident in the way his eyebrows scrunched together. He looked down at Hiro who looked up at him, his expression mirrored on his own face. “Get a room?” Hiro repeated.

Tadashi shrugged before his eyes widened, “Oh no,” he grabbed his phone from where it sat on the table, “oh no I’m going to be late for my own tutoring session! I didn’t even reserve a study room yet,” he tried to nudge Hiro off but, instead of cooperating, Hiro turned on his lap, leaning up until he could wrap his arms around Tadashi’s neck.

“Who are you tutoring today, nii-san?”

To Tadashi it was just Hiro being nosy, but the rest of the nerd crew stiffened in their seats at the tone Hiro had used. There were times when Hiro sounded like his bratty self, but there were also times where everyone had no problems imagining him in a dark alley doing questionable things with a crazed look in his eye.

“Uh, Hiro you remember Jasmine, right?”

Fingernails suddenly dug into Tadashi’s nape, making him wince as Hiro gritted his teeth together. “Are you going to be alone with her?” He asked, suddenly deathly quiet.

Tadashi blinked, confused, “Yes?”

For far too long, Hiro just stayed still, head lowered as shadows from his hair covered whatever expression he was making. Wasabi let out a little whimper from his spot and, as if realizing what he was doing, Hiro looked up again, grin wide enough to show off his tooth gap. He cradled Tadashi’s face in his hands, “I’m coming too okay, nii-san,” he cooed.

“Uh—“

“Great!” Hiro crawled off him before he could say anything else; rushing off to their lab so he could gather whatever it was that he needed. With him out of the vicinity for the moment, the crew visibly relaxed.

“Oh man, how am I going to tell Hiro that I’m tutoring her in Calculus 3,” Tadashi frowned, “he passed that during his first year, he’s going to be bored out of his mind.”

Wasabi could only gape at him while Honey and Gogo shared exasperated looks. Fred clicked his tongue, “Tadashi, man, I care about you so I’m going to tell you right now that you have bigger problems to worry about.”

Tadashi stared at him before something clicked, his expression growing horrified. The nerd crew leaned forward in anticipation—“You’re right! I should bring snacks! The tutoring session is an hour long and Hiro might get hungry, thanks Fred!”—before giving a collective sigh of defeat.

“Okay, I’m ready!” Hiro announced when he came back into the room.

Tadashi shouldered his own bag as he stood, grinning at his brother as he ran forward to press himself against Tadashi’s side. “Thanks again Fred,” Tadashi said before turning and walking them both toward the doors.

“Why were you thanking Fred?” the group could hear Hiro ask.

“He reminded me to pick up some snacks for you for the tutoring session!”

“Oh sweet!” Hiro cheered, “Gummy bears!”

The doors shut behind them, cutting off whatever Tadashi was going to say.

“Freaking bro-cons,” Gogo muttered.

Honey giggled, “They’re cute together though.”

“I want to change my bet!” Fred announced.

Gogo popped her bubble gum, “No way, after that stunt you just tried to pull? You should be taken _out_ of the bet.”

Wasabi just buried his face in his hands and groaned.

 

—X—

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are buttons of love (pls love me) & comments shall be repaid back with my happy tears :'D
> 
> be sure to check out [positively-hidashi](http://positively-hidashi.tumblr.com/) & come say hi on tumblr [hoshikuso](http://hoshikuso.tumblr.com/) & [twitter](https://twitter.com/hoshiwrites)!
> 
> NOW WITH FANART!!!!  
> pelokio: GUYS SHRIEKS FOREVER GUUUUUUUUUUYS [FUCKING LOOK AT THIS PRECIOUS COMIC POST](http://pelokio.tumblr.com/post/116079613458/i-made-a-page-of-comic-for-the-super-cute), LOOK AT HIRO'S FACE LOOK AT HOW PRECIOUS ;A; THIS IS TOO GOOD FOR ME I WILL CRY *lies down  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> *gets back up to stare at comic again  
> *CRIES BC WOW HIRO'S FACE SSSSLAY M E


End file.
